גבולות
by Riskit
Summary: משפחת מאלפוי המורחבת, סיפורי נעורים בין הילדים, ריבים וסכסוכים, רומנים. rnובינתיים הרמיוני משקמת את חייה החברתיים לצד הארי ורון, ובדיוק באותו זמן מערכת יחסים תוססת בין בן זוגה, דראקו מאלפוי. נכתב ע"י קרן ולריסה ביחד.
1. Default Chapter

"הוא הביט לאחור, אך לא היה כלום- כמו תמיד," הוא קרא מתוך ספר מאובק. לצידו ישבה נערה בעלת שיער חום, שגלש על כתפיה באלגנטיות. היא אהבה להאזין לאביה בלילות הסוערים. כך גם אחיה, ריי.

היא סובבה את מבטה, ועיניה חלפו במהירות על אחיה, בעל העיניים האפורות, השיער הבלונדיני – הוא דמה מאוד לדראקו, אביהם.

"טוב, אתם צריכים לישון" אמרה הרמיוני בפקודה.

"ריי, ריי..." היא העירה אותו מנמנומו. עיניו אורו לפתע והוא פיהק בקולניות.

"ריי, אתה רוצה לאכול את כולנו?" שאלה ג'סיקה בשובבות.

"אל תרדי עליי ג'ס אני מת מעייפות!" ענה.

"מחר אתם צריכים לקום מוקדם, היום זה היום האחרון, אתם יודעים" אמר דראקו שהחליט להתערב בשיחה.

"אוף." השיב האחים ומיהרו אל חדרם. חדר התאומים היה אחד המקומות היפים בבית, כולו היה מלא פוסטרים של הקוסמים. ברווחים נתלה אוסף קלפים בלוי שהיה שייך בעבר לדראקו. מיטת הקומתיים הייתה מוצבת בפינה, ובצד היו שידה וארון.

ג'סיקה הפשיטה את בגדיה מעליה וכותונת ורדרדה החליקה על גופה. זו הפעם האחרונה שתשתמש בה - הרי היא שקופה מדי, רק המחשבה שמקגונגל תגלה על הכותונת צמררה אותה.

'לפחות בבית אפשר להשתמש בה' חשבה. בבית היא ואחיה היו צמד לבבי, לא התביישו אחד מהשני בכלום - כל אחד ידע סודו של האחר, ולא התביישו בגופם מעולם.

הרכבת להוגוורסט תמיד הייתה עמוסה עד אין-מקום. תלמידים מכל שנה ושנה היו בה. למזלם של התאומים, הם תמיד ידעו למצוא מקום – זו הייתה מומחיותם, או שהם הפילו "בטעות" פצצת סירחון באזור, או פשוט נתנו צפרדעי שוקולד לרעבים שבתלמידים ובתמורה אלו פינו להם מקום.

ג'ס החלה לחפש תא ריק בצד אחד, וריי בצד שני - אך לא היה צורך, היה תא ריק בדיוק בסוף הרכבת. בדרך-כלל ישבו שם סלית'רינים ורייבנקלואים שניהלו ריבים ממושכים.

"את מי אני רואה פה? ג'סיקה מאלפוי, בכבודה ובעצמה," זה היה איאן ריצ'טון שכרגע ניכנס לתא. הוא סרק את גופה של הנערה וחייך.

איאן ריצ'טון היה נער סלית'ריני מקובל. עיניו היו ירוקות חדות, שיערו בלונדיני דהויי ותווי פניו שיקפו שלמות. מראהו החיצוני היה אחד מהגורמים שגרם לבנות סלית'רין לחשוק בו, היותו סלית'ריני גרמה רתיעה מצד השאר.

"איאן." היא ענתה בהתלהבות קלה.  
"ג'סיקה," הוא חזר על שמה בלגלוג. "אז יש לי את הזכות לשבת לידך" והתיישב.

"למה אתה שואל, אם אתה ישר מתיישב?" שאלה בציניות.

"אני רוצה לדבר איתך," אמר בקלילות תוך כדי קירוב גופו אל שלה.

"על מה?" שאלה, מרותקת אל חמימות גופו, ומבט עיניו השופע.

"עלינו..." השיב וידו נשלחה לכיוון גופה.

"עלינו?" שאלה ג'ס "מה זאת אומרת? כדאי שתסביר את עצמך."

"זאת אומרת שזה לא יכול להיות שהבחורה הכי יפה בשכבה ו... אני, לא נצא." חיוך מרדן התפשט למשמע מילים אלו, אך מיד דאגה לרסן את עצמה.

"תוריד קצת את ה-" אך מילותיה נקטעו על-ידי נשיקה רטובה.

לשונו העגלגלה ריצדה בפיה, מדגדגת את המקומות הרגישים. זו הייתה הפנטזיה של כל בנות סלית'רין, והנה, גם היא – גריפינדורית שלמה – התמכרה לתחושה.

"איאן, ניראה לי שעדיף שתפסיק להתמזמז עם מאלפוי, פשוט לא נראה שאחיה ישמח לשמוע על כך," צחק לי בעודו נשען על דלת התא.

ג'ס התנתקה מהנשיקה והסמיקה קלות, אחיה היה אחד הגורמים שאיימו על הבנים להתקרב אליה.

"אני צריך ללכת," אמר איאן ויצא מהתא תוך כדי הפרחת נשיקה.

ברגע שאיאן יצא מהתא, ריי ניכנס ואחריו קייל דיקסון וזואי פוג.

"למה לא אמרת לי שמצאת תא?" שאל, בכעס קל "אני סתם חרשתי על כל הרכבת" המשיך לקטר.

"כי קרה משהו..." אמרה והביטה בו במבט של 'אני צריכה אותך, בפרטיות'. על המבט הזה, הבינו קייל וזואי – שאין ברירה. משאירים את האחים לבד.

"מה קרה?" שאל ישרות כשיצאו מהתא.

"כשהייתי בתא, איאן ריצ'טון, הוא נכנס... וסתם דיברנו..." היא העלתה חיוך מסופק. "טוב, פלירטטנו" אמרה, מתקנת את עצמה.

הנער שהיה חיוור מטבעו הפך לבן כולו.

"את מה!" שאל בצעקה "את יוצאת פלירטט עם האויב המושבע שלי! איאן ריצ'טון!" הפעם הצעקה היתה חזקה ולאחר כמה דקות קהל גדול התאסף סביב התא.

הארוחה הייתה מוגשת בצורה מיוחדת ואופיינית לדראקו. הנרות דלקו בשיא להבתם, והשניים ישבו זה מול זו. מאז נישאו השניים, דראקו עבר שינוי, הוא נהיה רך יותר כלפי סובביו, הוא אף נטה לדמות לאימו, מעט שברירי, רך ובעל נימוסים מתאימים.

השניים נישאו לפני שבע-עשר שנים, אך הארוחה הייתה מן חגיגה של שמונה-עשר שנות חברות. את הדרך אל האהבה חיפשו לאורך זמן, עמדו מולם מכשולים רבים – אך כפי שכתוב בספרים, האהבה תמיד מנצחת.

"אז... זו השנה השמונה-עשר, אם זכרוני לא מטעה," היא חייכה בחביבות.

"אני אוהב אותך," הוא אמר תוך כדי כיבוי אחד הנרות, פניו עטו הבעה מפתה ועיניו ננעצו בגופה. הרמיוני קירבה עצמה אל דראקו וישבה על ברכיו. יחד התחברו השניים לנשיקה חלקה, במשך למד דראקו על נקודותיה הרגישות של הרמיוני – את התנועות שגרמו לה להיאנק ולהתנשם במרץ.

לשונו של דראקו גיששה את דרכה על גופה של הרמיוני כשכל נקודה שבה עבר נשארה רטובה ועסיסית, לפעמים גם שיניו התערבו ונשכו בעדינות את גופה. ידיו משכו אותה אל הספה הקרובה וידיה הועברו בעדינות על גבו החשוף.

"דראקו..." פלטה הרמיוני לאחר כמה דקות, כולה רועדת ונאנקת מכאב. "אני אוהבת אותך..." היא המשיכה, בעיניה נצצו דמעות קטנות של אושר ושרירי שפתיה הזכירו חיוך.

הרמיוני התעוררה, לצידה שכב הגבר אפור-העיניים, בעל הפנים התמימות, לא מודע לכל הרגשות המעורבים בתוכה. היא קמה מן המיטה, בשקט, לא להעיר אותו.

היא פסעה אל עבר מדף הספרים והוציאה אלבום ישן; אלבום תמונות משנות לימודיה.

עמדו לצידה שני נערים, אחד בעל שיער ג'ינג'י ואחד עם צלקת מחודדת על מצחו. הארי פוטר ורון וויזלי, פרצופיהם המחייכים הביטו בה וסערה של רגשות החלה להציפה.

פלאשבק

הנערה בעלת השיער המקורזל עמדה מול ידידיה המשתוקקים לדעת – מהי הידיעה המרעישה? הרמיוני דיברה רבות על משהו שייפול עליהם, משהו שיפתיע אותם או אפילו משהו שיידחה אותה מהם.

"נו?" שאלו השניים בבת אחת, עיניהם היוו סימני שאלה וחוסר סבלנות כאחד.

"רגע... זה קשה," היא בלעה את רוקה ומיהרה להמשיך, "זוכרים שתמיד שאלתם לאן אני נעלמת? איפה אני מסתתרת? טוב, אני לא לבד..."

מעיניה זלגה דמעה, המחשבה שתאבד את חבריה לנצח פילחה את ליבה, אך לא מנעה ממנה להמשיך.

"דראקו... דראקו מאלפוי, אנחנו ביחד." היא פלטה לבסוף, מילותיה היו בעלות ערך ומשקל, הן סגרו את הדלת חזרה. הארי ורון שתקו לשבריר שנייה.

"אני לא חושב ש..." אמר רון בגרון חנוק, הרי אהבתו כלפיה לא פגה באותה תקופה, הארי, שתמיד היה לצידו של רון, הפעם שתק, עיניו היו כעוסות וזה היה ברור, כל עוד דראקו בסביבה. זה נגמר, וגם אם לא, זה לא יהיה אותו דבר.

אומנם, הרוב התנהל כשורה, אך הם הפסיקו להתראות, רק לעיתים רחוקות. קשרה של הרמיוני עם אהובה קרעה החוט שקשר את ידידיה אליה. בסוף שנת הלימודים ניתק הקשר סופית, והפעם לתמיד.

סוף פלאשבק

דמעות זלגו בעניה כל פעם שנזכרה באותו יום, בזיכרון שבו דיברה בפעם האחרונה איתם מזה שמונה-עשר שנה. היא התיישבה על הכיסא לצד שולחן הכתיבה ובידיה קלף ונוצה.

_הארי ורון יקרים_

_אתם בטח מתפלאים מדוע לאחר שמונה__-__עשר שנה נזכרתי לכתוב__אני לא יכולה יותר__הרי זה ברור שאתם לא רוצים כל קשר איתי אחריי השיחה__במידה ואתם זוכרים__כל שנה שתאריך זה מגיע אני כותבת לכם מכתב מחדש__כל שנה__כל שנה אני חוששת לשלוח את הינשוף שלי אליכם__הפעם אשלח__אני מבטיחה_

_אני מקווה שתקשיבו__תבינו__שאני אוהבת את דראקו__אני אוהבת אותו כמו שלא אהבתי אף אדם בחיי_

_אך האהבה שלי אליו לא צריכה להשפיע על ידידותינו החזקה__הרי אתם ידידיי הכי טובים ואותכם אני אוהב__אזכור__אנצור לנצח_

_זהו מכתב אחרון שאני אכתוב__אם אשתפן__לא אכתוב יותר לעולם__אז אנא – אם קיבלתם הודעה זו__ענו לי_

_הרמיוני מאלפוי_

"ת'מפ!" היא אמרה בלחש. תמפ' הייתה הינשופה הנאמנה של המשפחה, היא הייתה שחורה ולקראת כפותיה ניתן היה לראות כתמים לבנים שגרמו לה להיות יפה באופן מיוחד.

ת'מפ הגיעה במהירות, כרגיל, ותפסה ברגלה את גליל הקלף.

"עופי, קחי אותו להארי ורון... זוכרת אותם?"

הינשופה השמיעה קריאה של 'כן' ועפה אל המרחב.

"זהו... זה עכשיו או לעולם לא."


	2. פרק 2

הארוחה בבוקר הראשון תמיד הייתה משמחת, כולם שבו אל חדרם, אל אותם קירות קלופי הצבע שעליהם הודבקו תמונות, אל מיטות האפיריון עתיקות היומין, הכל כרגיל. השיבה אל בית הספר לאחר חופש של חודשיים, השיגרה שעוד לא החלה והחברים הישנים שהתגעגעו השפיעו לטובה על התלמידים, הם היו מוכנים ורעננים לקראת חומר חדש. כמובן, שיעוריו של פרופסור בינס לא השתנו, תלמידיו קישקשו בינם לבין עצמם, בהו באוויר או סתם השלימו שעות שינה. המסכמים היחידים בשיעורו היוו כאחוז הרייבנקלואים שטרחו להשיג ציונים בסביבות הקס"ם.

"תלמידים שהועילו בטובם לסכם על 'המכשפות המשוגעות מבית המוגלגים', אנא הגישו את עבודותיכם על השולחן" נשמע קולו המשועמם של המורה מהדהד בכיתה שהייתה כבר ריקה לחלוטין, מספר העבודות הונחו על השולחן אך רוב התלמידים התנדפו כאוויר.

"אני לא מבינה את ריי הוא פשוט כז-" קיטרה ג'סיקה באוזני חברתה.

"ואני לא מבינה אותך," קטעה אותה מריאלה. היה ידוע שמריאלה פוטר מאוהבת בריי.

"את אומרת את זה רק בגלל שאת מאוהבת ב... יצור הזה," קיטרה ג'סיקה ועיוותה את פניה.

"איך את מסוגלת לצאת עם ריצ'טון?" שאלה מריאלה בנסיון להסיט את נושא השיחה בחזרה אל ג'ס.

" הוא כל כך.. סלת'ריני... יהיר, אין מה למצוא בו חוץ מהמראה הנוצץ, תאמיני לי שהאופי שלו..." היא עצרה לרגע, הרי לא רצתה לפגוע בחברתה. "יבש." בלעה מריאלה את רוקה לאחר נעיצת עיינים לא חברותית ששוגרה אליה.

"מדברים על אופי 'יבש'" פלטה ג'סי ברגע שריי עבר לידן, מבטו נשלח אליה לשבריר שנייה אך באופן מידי חזר לשוחח עם חבריו.

"הוא אח שלך, איך את מסוגלת לריב איתו ככה סתם, בגלל בחור סלית'ריני שמימילא תיפרדי ממנו עוד שבוע?" שאלה מריאנה בניסיון אחרון להסית את ג'סיקה לכיוונה.

אך היא כתגובה התעלמה, או פשוט ריסנה את כעסייה, הרי איך אפשר לכעוס על מריאלה?

ריי ישב במקומו הקבוע, לצד קייל. משני צידיהם - לרוע מזלם - ישבו סלית'רינים, איאן, לי ו'חבורת עלובי הנפש'. פרופסור סטפלר- המורה לשינוי צורה- עוד לא ניכנסה לכיתה ולכן הסלית'רינים לא סתמו את פיהם וגם הצליחו לגרום לאנשים כאבי ראש.

"רואה, אתה לא מביס אותי בשום דבר." פצח ריצ'טון בשיחה עם ידידו לספסל, "התערבנו על מאלפוי, וניצחתי. אני מתערב איתך, אני אשכיב אותה עוד השבוע. תהייה בטוח." איאן ריצ'טון- 'נפש מזוהמת' כך כונה בידי תלמידי גריפינדור, היה מסוגל לכל.

"מה אמרת?" הסתובב ריי לשולחן שבו ישבו ריצ'טון וחבריו. איאן הפסיק לצחוק וקם.

"מאלפוי! אוי מאלפוי, אני רואה שהשמיעה שלך בכל זאת לא כזאת גרועה! למרות שפעם אחרונה לא שמתי לב לזה, למשל כשסיפרנו לסוזן שאתה מעדיף להמזמז עם חבריך לחדר מאשר לבלות איתה במסיבת יום ההולדת שלה... " הסלית'רנים ציחקקו. סוזן היתה האקסית של ריי, שמשום מה יום אחד השאירה לו צרחן שבו אוצר מילים עשיר ומגוון.

"חתיכת אידיוט!" סינן ריי ודחף שולחן הצידה, תופס בשולי גלימתו של איאן ודחף אותו. איאן מיהר להתעשת ותקף בחזרה. מישהו לידם צעק "יאללה ריי, תכסח אותו!" וכמה בנות ציחקקו בקצה השני של הכיתה.

"ריי, מה אתה חושב שאתה עושה!" צעקה ג'סיקה כשלידה חבורת בנות שכרגע נכנסו למקום. היא ציפתה לקבל תשובה על שאלתה, הרי לא סתם אח שלה מתקוטט עם הנער שבו היא חופצת. "מה אתה עושה?" המשיכה בשלה.

"מציל את כבודך!" נשמעה קריאתו בין האבק.

"תסביר!" ניסתה להקשות עליו תוך כדי ניסיון להפריד בין השניים, אך כבר לא היה צורך, לא עבר זמן רב עד שנפתחה הדלת ושם עמד לא אחר מאשר מאלפוי, ניק מאלפוי.

"תפסיקו מיד!" נשמעה קריאתו הכעוסה, עיניו רתחו מזעם, השניים בכלל לא שמו לב שהוא ניכנ� הם היו יותר מדי עסוקים במריבתם עד שלניק לא היתה ברירה הוא שלף את שרביטו מתוך כיסו במהירות.

"שתק!" הוא אמר, וכיוון כלפי הבנים. המריבה הפסיקה, וגופם ננעל. הם ידעו זאת בליבם, עונש מר מצפה להם.

"שחרר..." הוא פלט כעבור כמה דקות שבהן המתח השתחרר, מבטו ננעץ באיאן ובריי כלא מאמין. שיערו הבלונדיני התנופף באכזבה. "ציפיתי מכם יותר מזה," הוא פלט באנחה, "אתה, איאן, אתה מהבית שלי מתקוטט ככה – ככה אתה מעז לחרוג מכללינו, להוריד לנו נקודות? ואתה, ריי, אח שלי – אתה לא מתבייש להתקוטט כמו מוגלג? לעיני כל התלמידים?" הוא גיכך לרגע, "אתה הרי גריפינדורי, שכחתי. אל תדאגו, אתם לא תתחמקו מהעונש.. " הוא פלט את המילים האלו ויצא מהמקום.

"אני עדיין לא מבינה על מה לעזאזל דיברת, מציל את כבודי..."

"הריצ'טון הזה, היתערב עם החברים שלו, שהוא יצליח לשבות אותך בקסמיו, ועכשיו שהוא יצליח לשכב איתך!" הוא ניגב שריטה בשרוולו ואסף את חפציו, מתכונן לצאת מהכיתה, ואולי אפילו לחפש את ריצ'טון ולהמשיך את מה שלא סיימו.

"גם הולך מכות וגם ממציא שקרים, אה?" שאלה ג'סיקה בקול מאוכזב.

"את לא מאמינה? אחרי כל מה שאני עושה בשבילך? אני רבתי עם הפוץ הסלית'ריני ההוא רק כדי שאת לא תיפגעי!" אמר בטון מלא ייאוש. היא הביטה בו בכע� "תפסיק להתערב לי בחיים!" סיננה ודחפה אותו, יוצאת מהכיתה.

"היי ג'ס... " הוא לחש, אבל היא כבר עזבה את הכיתה. לרגע המשיך לעמוד שם בין כל התלמידים המתלחשים, ואז הכעס פשוט הציף אותו, והוא רץ. נכנס אל השירותים הראשונים שנתקל בהם והתפרץ, אגרופיו מוטחים בקיר והדמעות המלוחות שרפו את פצעיו. אבל כאבו היה פעוט לעומת הכאב על חוסר האמון של אחותו.

"ריי?" צעקה מריאלה מחוץ לשירותיי הבנים " אתה פה?" שאלה, ולפתע שמעה בכי. היא נכנסה, עוקבת אחר הקול המייבב.

"ריי..." היא התקרבה אליו באיטיות, "היא רק כועסת, זה יעבור לה... אני בטוחה..." היא לחשה בעדינות מפלסת את דרכה אליו.

"תודה, אבל-" קולו נחנק, הוא לא יכל להמשיך. היא חיבקה אותו בחום, " יהיה בסדר, היא רק כועסת כרגע, זה יעבור לה. אני מאמינה לך, ואם היא לא זאת בעיה שלה." אמרה בקול מרגיע. ריי נשען על כתפה.

היא הרימה את ראשו וקירבה את פניה אליו. לרגע אחד ליטפה בעדינות את הלחי הפצועה, ואז נשענה קדימה כשלשונה מצאה את לשונו ושפתיה נסגרו על שלו.

זה היה נחמד, אך היה לו צורך להתעשת על עצמו, לא לתת לה למרוח אותו סתם כך, לרחם עליו רק בגלל שנפצע, או גרוע יותר – בגלל שבכה.

"מה את חושבת שאת עושה...?" הוא ניתק ממנו ומבטו נע בן כעס לחוסר הבנה.

הוא התקדם באיטיות בשביל השחור, לא יודע לאן יובילו אותו רגליו. טפיפות צעדים נשמעו באוזניו וכשהיסתובב ראה ילדה בגיל העשרה בחייה, בעלת שיער חום מקורזל ועניים חומות. הרמיוני.

הרמיוני בדיוק כפי שהיתה בפעם האחרונה שבה נפגשו, לפני שישה עשר שנים, בסיום שנת הלימודים. הרמוני התקרבה אליו, אך לפני שהגיעה אליו שיערה התקצר והפך בלונדיני, עיניה החומות הפכו אפורות וגוון עורה החוויר. דראקו מאלפוי.

הבחור התעורר שטוף זיעה, הסתובב במיטתו, אך אשתו לא היתה שם. הוא התנשף לרגע, מגשש בפחד אחרי משקפיו. ספל תה נפל והתנפץ על הריצפה.

"שיט," הוא פלט תגובה שיטתית והסיט את סמיכתו. לרגע ניסה לחשוב בהיגיון, אבל משהו מאוד כאב לו, והוא הצליח רק לצלוע עד למטבח. בדרך, מצא את אישתו שעונה מעל מיטת התינוק.

"ג'יני," הוא אמר צופה באישתו שהתבוננה בדריכות על הילד הפעוט.

"הוא יפה כשהוא ישן..." היא חייכה, נראה כי היתה עייפה.

"אני יודע." ענה הארי בתגובה, לופת בידיו את ידה ומיקיף את ביטנה בחיבוק, "הנה בא לנו עוד אחד קטן, יש לנו כבר סיריוס ובקרוב יהיה לנו גם ג'יימ� אני מקווה שנוכל לאחד אותם עם רמו� ככה הכל יהיה מושלם."

"אנחנו נוכל לאחד אותו עם רמוס... והכל בתנאי שהוא וטונקס לא יהיו עסוקים מדי בשלהם." היא גיכחה לרגע. ימיה מלאו וביטנה כבר נפוחה ביותר.

"את עושה אותי מאושר. הלידה שבקרוב, את, רון..." הוא עצר להירהור קל והמשיך," עכשיו רק הרמיוני חסרה. חלמתי עליה."

זה בגלל המכתב?"

"כנראה." ענה ביובש.

"צריך להראות אותו גם לרון, אחריי הכל המכתב מופנה גם אליו, וביחד תחליטו שניכם מה לעשות, למרות שאתה יודע מה דעתי..." היא התנתקה ממנו במבט שואל.

"כן אני יודע, את רוצה שנכתוב וניפגש איתה וכל זה, אבל אני לא כל כך בטוח, היא ניתקה את הקשר, שתישא בתוצאות." ענה לה בטיפת רוגז. הנושא הזה תמיד העלה בו חמת זעם, הרי בצעירותו הרמיוני הייתה ידידתו הכי טובה, זו שעזרה לו, ולפתע – דראקו נעשה חשוב לה הרבה יותר ממנו, זה מה שכה הרגיז אותו – הוא התעניין בתשומת ליבה. עם הזמן, הסתגל לרעיון ואהבתו לג'יני השכיחה ממנו את כל הצרות. כלומר, כמעט תמיד.

"אני אכתוב להרמיוני." אמרה ג'יני בפתאומיות מוחלטת, מביטה בהארי במבט שהבהיר לו כי היא נחושה בדעתה.

מישהו טרק את הדלת מאחוריהם, מישהו עם מבט מודאג ומסוקרן.

"תכתבי למי?" שאל רון וויזלי, מקמט את מצחו. ניצוץ של התרגשות ניכר היה בעיניו, אפילו שניסה להסתיר זאת.


	3. פרק 3

"סליחה, הייתי צריכה לדעתם שאתה לא בעניין, אחרי סוזן... אבל..." 

"דיי, מריאלה, זה לא - תשכחי מסוזן - זה לא בגללה בכלל. אני פשוט הבנתי מה את מנסה לעשות. בטח את חושבת 'איזה מסכן הוא, בוא נשמח אותו קצת...' "

"זה בכלל לא-" 

"דיי," הוא לא נתן לה להשחיל מילה למשפטו. "את היום תשבי ותתרברבי בזה ששימחת אותי, או שלא, כי במקום לעשות את זה הצלחת רק להכעיס אותי עוד יותר!" הוא ירה באוויר, תוך כדי כך ניגב את דמעותיו בשרווליו המרופטים. הוא מיהר להתרומם וללא מילה טרק את הדלת מאחוריו, מותיר את הנערה שרויה על הריצפה הקרה, המומה. 

ג'סי היתה מופתעת ממנו, ממתי הוא, אחיה התאום משקר לה ככה? מדוע הוא כל כך שונא את איאן? איאן אינו כזה, הוא אולי לא רומיאו, אבל הוא לא בוגד. אין לו את הרושם הנכון, אומנם הוא לפעמים התרברב מול קהל, אבל הוא לא היה בוגד. 

"ג'סי, חכי!" קרא איאן מאחוריה וג'סיקה נעמדה במקומה למספר שניות, והוא משיג אותה בריצה קלילה. "אני שמח שלא האמנת לשקרים שהוא אמר, אני נשבע לך אין לי מושג על מה הוא דיבר!" הוא הוסיף, וליטף את לחיה ברכות. שפתיו התקרבו אל שלה עד כי נצמדו בעדינות, מלטפות את שפתיה, בעוד לשונו מעסה את לשונה ברכות. 

"אתה לעולם לא תשחק בי, נכון?" שאלה ג'סיקה כשהתנתקו, שולחת אליו מבט מתוק. 

"בחיים לא, הריי את הכל בשבילי," אמר איאן בקול מלא כנות. אך ניתן לציין שצחק על משפטיו בליבו, שהרי כישורי המשחק איתם נולד היו מופלאים. אף שמועה מעולם לא יצאה מפיהם של חבריו. הוא תמיד עשה זאת, שיחק, וזרק את הסמרטוט המלוכלך, עובר לסמרטוט הבא, סופג ממנו הכל, ועד הסוף. בערבים היה יושב וצוחק בלעג על טיפשותן ותמימותן של הנערות הצעירות אותן ניצל, מהן סחט את כל אהבתן, שכנע אותן להתמסר לו בגופן ובנפשן, על ידי מילים רכות ועדינות, אשר היו ממיסות אף את הלב הקשוח ביותר. הן היו מתאהבות בו והוא, לא ספק, הרס אותן, יחד עם כל תקווה לאהבה נוספת. 

"טוב," ג'סיקה הסמיקה קלות. "אני חייבת ללכת... חקר המוגלגים, אתה יודע, מקצוע קצת מעיק והמורה הזה... בכלל..." היא הגניבה אליו נשיקה קלה, חיוך מסופק והסתלקה מהמקום ממהרת לכיתה.   
לא היה ספק בכך שלפתוח טלפונים, טלוויזיות ופלאפונים – לא היה דבר מרתק במיוחד, זה היה פשוט מקצוע קל כל עוד מקשיבים בו. הרי הטכנולוגיה המוגלגית היא בין הפשוטות. המוגלגים היו יצורים חסרי ההשכלה בעיני הקוסמים, שהשיגו אותם בהרבה. הם לא נעזרו במכשירים משוכללים כמוהם, אלא השתמשו בלחשים וכשפים, שהתעלו בהרבה על פני אותם מכשירים. 

הפרופסור הרברט נכנס לכיתה, מאיץ בגופו החלוש למהר, משקפיו המרובעות ישבו על אפו וחליפה כהה ואפורה נצמדה אל גופו. הוא פתח את ספריו ולצידו הניח מכשיר מוזר שהזכיר קופסא מוזרה עם לחצנים ואורות – אותו הוא הציג בשם 'מחשב בעל אינטרמת'.   
"אחת ההמצאות היותר מופלאות בעולם המוגלגים היא המחשב," הוא החל לדבר. 

ג'סי הסתובבה אל מקומו הקבוע של ריי, אך התחרטה על מעשיה ברגע שהבינה שהוא בוהה בה בשאלה. 

נשמעה נקישה בדלת וראשו של איאן ריצ'טון הגיח מבעד לדלת. "המנהל מבקש שאקרא לריי מאלפוי, יש איזה משהו שהוא רוצה להבהיר איתו." 

ריי, בלי התמהמהות קם והלך לכיוון היציאה מבלי להביט בג'סי, מתעלם ממנה לגמרי, כאילו הייתה אוויר. במהלך ההליכה לא ריי ולא איאן דיברו ביניהם. איש מהם לא רצה לשמוע את קולו של השני, וכן, שניהם ידעו שאם רק ינסו להתחיל בשיחה זה לא יגמר בטוב, והצרות כבר הספיקו להם מעל ומעבר. 

שני גרגולי האבן אשר שמרו על משרד המנהל כמעט ולא השתנו. שניהם היו מכושפים, ועל מנת לתת לשני הנערים לעבור פנימה, אל משרד המנהל היה עליהם לשמוע מפי אחד מהם את הסיסמא, ואם לא, הם היו יכולים להמשיך לעמוד כך לעולמים. 

"מה הסיסמא, ריצ'טון?"   
"לא יודע."   
"מה לא יודע?"   
"מה לא ברור לך? חתיכת אידיוט!"   
"הוא היה צריך לתת לך את הסיסמא! למה לעזאזל הם מחליפים אותה בכל סמסטר?"   
"אתה צריך לשאול את תא המוח האחרון שלך, זה לא ברור? חוץ מזה, למה שייתן לי את הסיסמא אם הוא לא באמת קרא לנו? קצת שכל..."   
"סליחה?" ניצוץ של זעם ניכר בעיניו של הנער, הוא רצה לקפל את אצבעות ידיו וליצור מהן אגרוף שיהיה מוטח על פניו של ריצ'טון, ואפילו החחל לדמיין אותו תופס בפניו וזועק בכאב, בעוד כאב נעים ומספק מתפשט בזרועו... אך אם יתפסו אותם בשנית... זה לא היה שווה אותו. "אז למה קראת לי, מנוול? לך תנשק סוהרסן!"   
תגובתו של איאן הייתה מוזרה, הוא גיחך קלות והתקרב אליו, כמעט חייך, והצמיד את שפתיו אל של ריי.   
"אני רוצה את אחותך," הוא לחש בארסיות, וריי היה יכול לחוש בריח המנטה שנדך מפיו. "ושום דבר לא יעמוד בפניי, אפילו לא אתה, סיסי." 

"תקשיב לי, חתיכת אידיוט מטונף! אני לא אתן לך להתקרב לאחותי, ובטח שלא לנצל אותה!" הוא דחף אותו מעליו והטיח אגרוף בפניו.   
אך איאן קם באלגנטיות, מנער את האבק מחולצתו. "זה כל מה שאתה יכול, חמודי?" 

"חסר לך שרק-" לא הייתה לו הזדמנות לסיים את המשפט, מחדרו של המנהל יצאה פרופסור ג'ונס, ראש בית ג'יפנדור ולידה עמד פרופסור סמית' ראש בית סליתרין. 

"בדיוק תכננו לקרוא לשניכם." אמרה פרופסור ג'ונס במבט נוקשה. 

"יש לכם שיחה עם המנהל," אמר סמית', ריי הביט בעיניו והבחין ב - אם אפשר לקרוא לזה... שמחה? 

"אני מקווה שלא התחמקתם מהשיעור, אני אברר את זה. מאלפוי." אמרה פרופסור ג'ונס, מביטה בו במבט חודר. "בכל אופן, הסיסמא היא 'עיני דראקון' "  
היא אמרה. "אתם נכנסים אל משרד המנהל וחוזרים מייד אל השיעור ממנו יצאתם, האם זה מובן?"   
שני הנערים הנהנו. המורים הביטו בהם במבטים חמורים, הסתובבו והחלו לצעוד לכיוון חדר המורים. 

"עיני דראקון," אמר ריי והפסל הסתובב בקצב איטי, ממשיך לזוז עד שלבסוף הופיעו מולם המדרגות הלוליניות, אשר העלו אותם היישר למעלה, לחדר המנהל. ריפוד העץ כולו היה קלוף, הריהוט הישן כוסה אבק והדלתות היו חצי-שבורות. 

"מה עיקב אתכם?" אמר אלן גריי, המנהל. הוא היה צעיר, נאה, שיערו החום היה ארוך קשור בקוקו מאחורי גוו, עיניים ירוקות בוהקות וגופו חטוב ושרירי כוסה בגלימה ובגדים צמודים. "לא משנה," הוא ביטל את שאלתו והצביע על שני הכיסאות שמול שולחנו, מסמן להם לשבת. "אתם מודעים לכך שהתקנון אוסר בכל אופן להתקוטט כמו מוגלגים מטופשים, נכון?"   
שני הנערים הנהנו לאות חיוב, מצפים לעונש מסורתי כמו ניקוי הינשופיה, ריתוק, כתיבה על הלוח או כל התנהגות מוגלגיות שיחשוב, אחרי הכל, על התנהגות מוגלגית מקבלים עונשים מוגלגים. 

"אני החלטתי על עונש... לא רגיל בשבילכם," הוא הפסיק לרגע, מגחך, "יש לשניכם עונשים שונים, כל אחד מכם ייקבל פתק עליו יהיה כתוב עונשו. אל תדאגו, אף עונש... לא יותר פשוט מהשני."   
ביום למחרת נשלחו שני פתקים מהמנהל, אחד לריי מאלפוי והשני לאיאן ריצ'טון.   
לשניהם היה נוסח כמעט זהה, אולם אף אחד מן הנערים, לא ריי ולא איאן ידעו מה היה כתוב בפתק שקיבל היריב. 

---

איאן ריצ'טון 

עונשך על מכות יהיה לשרת את ריי מאלפוי במשך כל היום הנוכחי ולבצע את כל בקשותיו, אך רק דבר אחד ייתבקש ממך – לא לספר לו על מטלתך. 

בכבוד, פרופסור גריי. 

---

ריי מאלפוי

עונשך על מכות יהיה לשרת את איאן ריצ'טון במשך כל יום המחרת ולבצע את כל בקשותיו, אך רק דבר אחד ייתבקש ממך – לא לספר לו על מטלתך. 

בכבוד, פרופסור גריי.


End file.
